Willowclan's destiny: Water and Fire
by loob88
Summary: Corby is just a regular kittypet, who is adopted into a clan by their over-optimistic leader, Greystar. The other cats reject this new clan member, but when a catastrophe occurs, will she be the one to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

Willowclan

Leader: Greystar

Deputy: Adderfang

Apprentice Crabpaw

Medicine Cat: Honeyfur

Apprentice Beepaw

Apprentices:

Snakepaw

Beepaw

Crabpaw

Lilypaw

Warriors:

Crookedtail

Apprentice Lilypaw

Cometleap

Apprentice Snakepaw

Rabbitstep

Marshfur

Swampleaf

Queens:

Dewheart

Sunfur

Kits:

Acornkit

Sandkit

Shrewkit

Elders:

Jayfeather

Vipertooth

Volefang

Toadstep

Prologue

The wind blew in Corby's fur as she ran into the shrubbery of the woods. Her blue eyes glinted with the thrill and fear that she had never felt before.

"I bet Horace and Mabel haven't done this before!" The grey cat hooted with laughter, which suddenly stopped as she found herself crashing into a cat.

"S-so sorry..." Corby stammered an apology, only to see the cat staring at her with mild curiosity.

"No need. By the way, I'm Lilypaw. This is my first night on patrol for Willowclan. I think you should make yourself scarce before my mentor comes and claws your ears off. He _really_ hates kittypets. Now, shoo! Go back to twolegplace and-" The unfamiliar face mewed, before she was cut off by another cat.

"LILYPAW! What're you doing, talking to this...THIS KITTYPET! Go back to camp and send for Greystar. You, Kittypet, had better wait here and see what Greystar says. He won't be impressed to see an intruder on the territory, especially one as soft and defenceless as you." The new cat spat at Corby, who arched her back and bristled her fur, ready to spring.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm warning you...I know how to fight. I'm the alpha she-cat in my twolegplace. So lay a paw on me, and you'll regret it. Anyway, who died and made you ruler? You don't own any of this land. Neither does your clan. I can hunt here as freely as I like. And I will wait for your leader, so I can tell him the same." The kittypet hissed, just as Lilypaw returned with a huge grey tom.

"I am Greystar. Lilypaw tells me that you've been hunting on our territory. And I did hear what you said to Crookedtail. Being an Alpha Female of your twolegplace is a great achievement. I was thinking this through when I came up, and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But I have decided. Kittypet, would you like to live away from the twolegs, hunting and fighting with the clan?" The even newer cat questioned.

"But she's just a KITTYPET!" The seemingly hostile tom, who had first threatened Corby, protested.

"True, but she seems a fighter." The apparent leader whispered to the cat who hd just spoken. The two of them watched Corby muse the idea over, before she finally came to a decision.

"I'll join." She mewed, and the band of cats padded off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Talloak!"

Corby trembled with fear as she heard Greystar's call to the other cats. This was the biggest moment of her life, where she was about to be made into an apprentice, or maybe a warrior...And she was frightened half to death.

_I just hope that I don't get a real bully for a mentor,_ the kittypet thought, trembling, as she surveyed the cats with her eyes. Some of them seemed friendly, but there were ones staring at her with cold, hostile eyes. She almost felt those few pairs burning into her as she listened to Greystar.

"Now, kittypet, do you understand that choosing to follow the Warrior Code is a big thing? It means that you cannot see your Twoleg life again, unless you leave the clan. Now, as I give you your apprentice name, do you accept to uphold the Warrior Code and the ways of the clans?" The leader asked.

_Finally, I get to speak,_ Corby thought.

"I do." She smiled.

"I now present you with your apprentice name, Lakepaw. Your mentor will be Swampleaf, and she will train you until you recieve your Warrior name." Greystar mewed coolly, but Corby could see him flinch. He knew that bringing a kittypet into the Clan was a bad idea, but he didn't know that it was going to have a reward...


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was growing dark and the stars of Silverpelt shone faintly in the sky. Starclan was holding a meeting tonight.

And it was a very important one.

0o0o0o0

"Why did Greystar choose this kittypet?" Heatherfur sighed, watching from her place in Starclan.

"She is going to save the Clan, somehow. I just know it." Her old mate, Nettlestar, mewed.

"But a kittypet can't fight, never mind live in a Clan!" A third voice, belonging to Thistlepaw, joined in.

"Thistlepaw, think back to when Willowclan was part of Thunderclan. Our last Thunderclan leader, Petalstar, was a kittypet." Nettlestar growled back.

"I know that. But the fact that this kittypet is unused to even being outside of her own nest unsettles me." Heatherfur groaned.

"Let's just leave it at that." Thistlepaw and Nettlestar mewed in unison, leaving Heatherfur to grumble on her own.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back in Willowclan, Swampleaf was teaching Lakepaw to hunt.

"Now, be quiet. There's a lot of dead grass here and if it rustles, your prey'll run off." The warrior mewed. Lakepaw slowly padded forward, avoiding most of the dead grass when...

RUSTLE!

Lilypaw came charging through the grass at full speed, scaring what little prey the Clan could find away.

"So sorry!" The apprentice gasped, realising that she had just disturbed Swampleaf as she was teaching Lakepaw to hunt.

"It's OK. Why were you running through the grass at a speed fast enough to wake Starclan?" Swampleaf mewed politely.

"Well...Have you seen Honeyfur or Beepaw anywhere? My mentor Crookedtail got attacked by a fox. Cometleap and Snakepaw are with him. Up by the Hornetplace." Lilypaw yowled frantically. Swampleaf and Lakepaw shook their heads.

"Ok, then. I'll ask Greystar." The white apprentice mewed, before darting off into the gorse bush.

But it was too late.

0o0o0o0

***A few hours later***

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Talloak!" Greystar called.. Lakepaw hesitated at this, deciding whether or not she should go.

"Go. Now." Swampleaf whispered to her apprentice. Hearing this, Lakepaw scurried up to the Talloak and listened to her leader.

"Today, we will be mourning Crookedtail, who was killed by a fox on this morning's hunting patrol. May his spirit go up to Starclan." Greystar mewed sullenly, looking down to the place where his friend had been put.

"It's a sad day for all of the Clan." Swampleaf sighed.

"But every cloud has a silver lining." Lakepaw replied.


End file.
